<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You ARE Mine Though by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875943">You ARE Mine Though</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose'>Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Steve, Dark Steve, F/M, M/M, No Freedom, Stockholm Syndrome, Werewolf Steve, alpha purrs, alpha rumbles, but reader has a nice garden and a lake, human reader, male or female you pick, soft alpha steve, soft dark Steve, soft werewolf steve, wolf form</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, werewolf alpha prime has taken you for his own, you don't have your freedom anymore, but he takes care of you, you used to dislike him, but time has a way of...wearing you down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You ARE Mine Though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You eye the huge wolf before you warily, you had long ago lost the will to fight him out right, caving to his demands were....always easier on you, mind and body. He widdled you down for two years until you woke up one day and it just dawned on you, how you didn’t fight him anymore.</p><p>You caved more often then not and the fact that he was fine at how long it had taken was just...ridiculous. You truly didn’t know if he was crazy or not, but he had always been of the mindset that because he saved you on a mission, you were his now.</p><p>The shitty thing was he never hurt you, not in the ways he could, oh no, he hurt you mentally, but never physically. Nothing more then arm or ankle grabs. He fucking wore you down with kindness, with his version of love and care and it fucking fed right into how you always wished a man would be with you.</p><p>But he wasn’t a normal man, he was captain fucking america, he was a werewolf and he was a dam alpha, you.....were just a plain boring human. He could have had any omega, beta or other human he wanted but no...he wanted you.</p><p>And now he stands before you in all his golden fur that you have come to like, as you finally move to him and run your fingers through his fur, petting his ears. </p><p>Even like this he was a beast, he was huge, easily three times the size of a normal wolf, it was insane, but even like this, he smelled good, he always dam did.</p><p>You give him a little smile, pushing your thoughts away, “Welcome home alpha.” You whisper.</p><p>He rumbles pleased at your greeting, pushing his head in your hand, you sigh as you lean forward and kiss his snout, relaxing into his scent, as much as you hate to admit it, you had missed him, he had been gone all day and now he was back safe and sound.</p><p>The home he choose for you both was out in the Montana mountains, far from anything, but it was beautiful. Anything you needed was shipped to you, even your food, so you never left the house, well you did if it was warm outside to swim in the lake, but that was something he had only just started letting you do.</p><p>You were grateful for it, at least now you didn’t get cabin fever so much and you had to admit, the silence, the only sounds being nature all around, it was lovely. You had a little garden outside now, and some sun flowers.</p><p>How this all started was....harsh and ugly, but now, it was much better.</p><p>He suddenly lays down on you and you can’t help but laugh because it was like having a very over grown dog on you, you giggle as he licks your face with his huge wolfy tongue and push him over on his back to rub his belly, “Ok you, listen, I made dinner, if you want to eat, could you change please?” You ask softly.</p><p>You never <em>tell</em> him dinner is ready, you always frame it like a question somehow and it always works much better that way. His tail wags before he rolls over up on all fours and heads upstairs, no doubt to shift and then shower.</p><p>                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You long ago gave up on trying to wear normal clothes. He always wanted you in 40′s styled pajamas, at least you didn’t have to be naked all the time, that was something, and when it was colder outside you did have some of the most soft and amazing flannel pajamas.</p><p>You know, you always know this could be a much worse out come, if this had been anyone else who had....done this to you, it could have been much worse, you could have been killed, attacked even.</p><p>Steve has never forced himself on you, he waited until he had you begging for <em>him</em> to please you, sleep with you. He was crafty no doubt, but outside of taking your freedom away, he had been....kind over all.</p><p>Maybe this is why you started to cave, it wasn’t all bad, and your life before this one had SUCKED no question about it.</p><p>No, it could be worse, so you make sure you always cook him his favorites, keep him happy, a happy Steve was a pleased alpha and pleased alpha’s always made sure there mates were happy in turn.</p><p>                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When he finally comes down the stairs, he’s only in tiny little sleep pants, thin and red in color, you made them for him when you asked for some material from the craft store some weeks back, he always wore them and......it always made you feel warm inside to see it.</p><p>He did love you, even if it was a....messed up love, he did, you know it. You don’t know if you love him, but, you care for him and that seems to be enough for him, “You didn’t think I’d forget your birthday, did you? I even got you a present..” He mumbles as he tugs you to his front, your hands go to his bare chest and he rumbles pleased at your touch.</p><p>“Oh...I forgot all about it.” You mumble, his chest distracting you.</p><p>His scent turns smug and pleased,  “ I’m going to make you feel spoiled today, because you’ve been such a good pet to Daddy.”</p><p>You shallow thickly and look up at him as his hands tighten on your hips, “Thank you daddy...thank you alpha.”</p><p>The words are barely out of your mouth before his lips are crashing to yours and you whimper as he drags you to bed, dinner forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>